


take me apart

by kaijuerotica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/pseuds/kaijuerotica
Summary: There had been a bit of a learning curve at the beginning of Keith and Shiro's relationship as they both learned to navigate each others biology. Even now, months on, they were still finding new suprises, but this one definitely took the cake.





	take me apart

**Author's Note:**

> I really just threw my whole checklist of xenobio kinks at this one, huh
> 
> This is based on @Jotakorium's Galra Shiro AU, but I had my own fun with the biology here.
> 
> It's tagged as bottom shiro, and it's Bottom Shiro Week, but it's uuuuuuh not quite the bottom shiro you're probably expecting
> 
> I guess a quick heads up, this fic deals a lot w Shiro's specific biology. Neither character is specifically portrayed as trans and the galra in this fic aren't intersex BUT an aspect of Shiro's gentialia is referred to as his cunt repeatedly. I know terminology like that for male genitalia can be upsetting for me if I'm not prepared for it, so I just want to put a warning here. Read safely!

Keith knew from the first time he slept with Shiro that he was addicted. Done, sold, ruined for life on anyone else. Setting aside Shiro's personality - dedicated, caring, surprisingly gentle for someone so large, surprisingly dorky but no one he wasn't close to would ever believe it - Keith was absolutely certain that, physically, no one could ever satisfy him again the way Shiro could.

Not that he was worried about being cut off anytime soon. It had been months since they'd first climbed into bed together and there had hardly been a night since that they'd both been on base and hadn't wound up in each other's bunks. 

Usually Shiro's. 

Technically, the excuse was that Shiro's was larger so it meant more space for them. And there was definitely some truth to that. However, Keith was pretty sure it was more of a territory thing. Not that he was complaining. Shiro was more relaxed here, more doting when he wanted to be and more willing to cut loose when Keith wanted him to.

That was where they were now, both sprawled out naked, lazily making out and slowly heading towards more. Keith loved this, unhurried, both winding down from the day. Every now and then, Shiro's teeth would catch against his lips, sending a shiver down Keith's spine. His own cock was stirring with interest, but he ignored it for the moment, focusing on rubbing behind Shiro's ears in the way that he knew drove him wild. 

Shiro broke the kiss to gasp softly at the stimulation, eyes drifting slowly closed. “K-Keith,” he whined.

Keith kept up the treatment. “Yes, Shiro?”

“Feels good,” he said. His eyes opened again and met Keith's. 

“I know, baby,” Keith said. He leaned in to kiss Shiro again, then pulled his hand away. At Shiro's soft whine of protest, Keith shot him a sly grin. “My attention is needed elsewhere.”

Keith started kissing down Shiro's chest, paying special attention to each nipple as he moved lower. 

Exploring each other had been one of the most fun parts of the early weeks of their relationship. Their first time together had been pure passion and hormones, desperate rutting together as they rode out the last dregs of adrenaline from an intense mission. Keith had been more focused on fitting Shiro's massive dick inside him than anything else. It was only on their second round, both of them calmer and more clear headed this time, that Keith even noticed the extra nipples, or the lips around the base of Shiro's cock and the way it practically weeped natural slick.

Keith made his way down to Shiro's hips. His slit was still closed tightly. Shiro's velvety violet fur gave way to a thin line of rosy flesh, just slightly puffier right at the seam of his lips. It was already shiny as slick seeped out, and Keith ran his finger across the slit, from bottom to top. He collected the slick on his fingers and sucked it off with a pleased hum. It was bitter and slightly salty, but it was all Shiro and Keith could drink him in for days.

Shiro let out a low grumble above him and spread his legs a bit wider to give Keith better access. Keith pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop, then repeated the motion against Shiro's slit, using his tongue this time. He felt the lips tremble slightly, promising to open up for him soon and give him what he really wanted. He repeated the motion a few more times, pressing his tongue in as hard as he dared. He'd discovered the hard way that trying to force fingers or even his tongue into the slit could be painful for Shiro, so be was careful. He continued lavishing the area with attention, licking and sucking at his slit. It was like a flower when it finally opened for him. The lips parted and Shiro's cock slid out in all of its glory, hitting Keith's forehead in the process and leaving a small streak on his face.

Shiro's cock was massive, even by Galra standards. It glistened and dripped with his natural slick, which Keith gathered on his tongue as he licked up the backside of it. He took the head into his mouth once he reached it and sucked happily, lips straining around his length. In Keith's wildest dreams, he could take Shiro's entire length in his mouth. But even setting aside his length, the slight flare of his uninflated knot at the base would prevent that. Keith could dream, though. And it wouldn't stop him from taking what he could into his mouth and using his hands for the rest in the meantime.

Shiro's hand slid into his hair, nails scratching his scalp as a low purr began emanating from him. 

Keith sucked for another moment, then pulled off to lick and suck down the vein underneath. He pulled his mouth off but kept moving his hands over Shiro's length.

“Fuck, I love your cock,” he groaned. Not a new admission, but worth noting all the same.

“And I love your mouth,” Shiro said. He brought a finger to Keith's mouth, and he opened obediently. Shiro ran his finger across Keith's blunt teeth before Keith closed his lips and sucked hungrily on the digit. 

That had been an adjustment for them early on. Galra didn't engage in oral sex. Something about sharp teeth and sensitive bits not going together very well. The first time Keith had suggested it, Shiro's confusion and horror had nearly soured the mood for the whole night. Keith had changed Shiro's mind about it, though. He couldn't get enough now.

Shiro let him continue sucking his finger a moment longer, before pulling it out of his mouth and shifting to bring his cock to Keith's mouth again. It brushed his cheek, leaving a trail of spit and slick across it, and making Keith grin at him. 

Keith repositioned to taking the cock head into his mouth again when he saw something he hadn't noticed before at the base of his cock. Shiro's lips opened around the cock. Just underneath, in the lower corner, there was a pooling of slick. It almost looked like a channel was formed there. Curious, Keith rubbed around it with the tip of his finger. Shiro's purr cut off in his throat and his breath caught at the light contact.

“What's this?” Keith asked, circling it again.

“N-Nothing,” Shiro said, voice strained.

Keith smirked and pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Shiro's cock. “It doesn't seem like nothing. I wonder if I can…” He pressed his finger in to the second knuckle, finding a hot, tight channel that clenched around his finger. 

Shiro let out a yelp. He didn't sound pained, but it startled Keith enough to remove his finger. “Shiro?” Shiro said nothing, taking deep breaths. “Shiro, do you want me to stop?”

Shiro still said nothing, but he bit his lip, a conflicted look crossing his face.

Keith watched him for a moment. It definitely hadn't hurt him. Shiro usually had no problem telling Keith what he did and didn't like. Keith brought his finger to the rim of the channel again. He circled it lightly, keeping close watch on Shiro's reactions. Shiro bit his lip harder, and let out a soft whimper, hinting at other sounds he was holding in. Taking a chance, Keith sank a finger into the channel again, reveling in how hot and tight it was. He thrust the finger slowly, hearing more repressed whimpers leak out of Shiro. He'd never heard Shiro make sounds like that before, but even just the hint of them made Keith desperate for more.

“Shiro,” Keith said again. He thrust his finger one more time, then removed it entirely. Shiro let out a whine as the digit left the channel, and Keith saw it clench around nothing as it lost even the slight stretch of his finger. “Do you want me to stop?”

Shiro scrunched up his face, like he was warring with himself. “Don't stop,” he whined. “Please, please don't stop.”

His hips rolled of their own accord and he spread his legs more, bending his knees. The shift raised the entrance up more, giving Keith better access. Keith grinned up at his lover and went back to teasing the newly discovered entrance.

“You're so sensitive here,” he said. He sank his finger in, feeling the entrance pull it in to the base and feeling no end to the channel. “I wonder what we can do with this?” He continued thrusting the finger as deep as he could. Shiro was slowly letting out more gasps and whines as he did so. Keith pulled his hand back and teased the entrance with two fingers now. He felt the rim of the entrance flutter and Shiro's breath ran ragged for a moment. When he pressed both fingers in, Shiro let out a needy sound the likes of which Keith hadn't even considered him capable. 

“Keeeith,” Shiro whined.

Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro's inner thigh and kept thrusting the two fingers. “I'm here, baby. You know I'll take care of you.”

“It's so much,” Shiro gasped.

“You can take more, though,” Keith said, voice absolutely steady. He felt Shiro clench around his fingers. “Bet you could take a whole cock in here. Would you like that? My cock in your pretty little cunt.”

Shiro's hips bucked at his words and he let out another needy whine. Keith was drunk on the sounds he was making. He'd do anything to hear more. 

“You like that, baby?” He scissored his fingers inside of Shiro, receiving another yelp in response. “God, you feel so tight. You had to have known about this, didn't you, Shiro?”

“Y-Yes,” Shiro gasped.

“Have you ever been fucked here, though?” Keith asked. With how tight he was, and how vocally he was responding, Keith knew the answer before he even received it.

“No.”

Keith's eyes darkened. “Have you ever touched yourself here?”

“No...” Shiro's voice was smaller now.

Keith smirked. “Then I'll be the first to fuck your cunt, won't I?”

“Please!” Shiro begged. His hips bucked up against the three fingers now teasing his rim. They slid into him easily, between his copious slick and the muscles relaxing around the fingers like it was what they were made to do.

Keith kept fingering him open, entranced by the sight. He managed to fit four inside him and figured that should be enough.

“Do you think you're ready for me?”

Shiro whined and rolled his hips. “Please… Fuck me, please!”

Keith kissed his inner thigh, then moved up his body. He used the collected slick on his hand to slick and stroke his own cock. He'd been ignoring himself in favor of exploring this new possibility, but it only took a moment to bring himself back to full hardness.

Before he lined himself up, he placed a hand on Shiro's cheek, guiding him to look at him. Shiro's eyes were wild and it took a moment for him to focus fully on Keith. “If this hurts, or if it's too much, or  _ anything _ , you let me know, okay?”

Shiro nodded. “Please, Keith,” he said, voice small and pleading.

With that, Keith lined up with his rim and slowly started sinking into Shiro.

Even with only the head inside, he was already so overwhelmed. Shiro was burning hot, and so slick, somehow both tight and pliant. He opened up around him perfectly, while also squeezing around him like a vice.

He continued pressing it, stopping once or twice just to revel in the heavenly feeling. When he felt his hips resting against Shiro's pelvis, he opened his eyes, not even having realized he had closed them.

He looked at Shiro's face. He was biting his lip hard as his eyes bulged, completely silent and still.

He brought both hands up to Shiro's cheeks. “Breathe, baby,” he murmured. “Relax and breathe for me.”

Shiro took a moment to process the words then took one shuddering breath in. It came out as a low whine.

“Good, baby, good.” He kissed Shiro's collar bone because it was the closest thing he could reach. “Take another breath for me.” Shiro obeyed, and this one came quicker and steadier. “There we go.” He reached up to scratch behind Shiro's ear, and was momentarily lost in the way Shiro's internal walls fluttered at that. “Oh, fuck…”

They stayed there for a moment, both adjusting to the new position. When Keith was ready, he stroked Shiro's cheek and coaxed him to open his eyes. “Are you ready? Is it okay if I move?”

“Please,” Shiro said. His voice cracked on the word, and Keith had never heard him so  _ broken _ before. It was intoxicating.

Impossibly slow, he drew out. Shiro whined and clenched around him, like he was trying to draw Keith's cock back into him. With only the head remaining, Keith paused, giving Shiro a moment to process, then thrust back into him. He set a slow, steady pace, but even that had Shiro writhing and mewling. Every twitch and shift made him gasp. He was so sensitive, and just the knowledge that he was the first to experience this, to take Shiro here and see him being taken apart so completely, had Keith's hips stuttering.

Shiro was far beyond words at this point, so Keith talked for the both of them. His pace was steadily increasing, as was Shiro's volume.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Keith groaned. “Griping me so tight. You like that? Like my cock in your cunt?”

Shiro sobbed and nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

“Open your eyes, Shiro,” Keith said. Shiro obeyed and looked at Keith. His pupils were blown so wide, they practically blacked out his whole eyes. “Keep your eyes on me, baby. I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Shiro let out another cry that almost sounded like Keith's name as he gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. He was still producing more and more slick as they continued, dropping over both of their thighs and staining the sheets. Keith collected some on two fingers and press them against Shiro's mouth. 

“Taste it, baby. Taste how desperate you are for me.” Shiro's lips parted and he sucked greedily on the fingers. “So wet and needy. So good.” He kissed Shiro's knee where it was propped up next to him. “Bet you could come just from this, couldn't you?”

Shiro nodded, then threw his head back as another whine escaped his lips. 

Keith sped up, taking him hard and fast now. “Eyes on me,” he said. “Keep making those pretty noises for me, baby. I'll take care of you, I promise.” Shiro whimpered in response. “You want me to touch you?”

Shiro met his gaze and shook his head quickly. “Too…too much…”

Keith grinned at that. It was incredible how someone like Shiro - soft, stoic, only rough when he needed to be,  _ Shiro _ \- could be taken apart so completely. “Then tell me what you want, Shiro. “

“Don't stop, “ he begged. “Please, please don't stop…”

“I wouldn't dream of it, “ Keith promised. He leaned down to trail lips and teeth along a scar on Shiro's chest. The friction against his cock where it was trapped between them had him bucking wildly. 

Keith kept thrusting, then said, “I want to see you come, Shiro, can you do that? Can you come for me?”

Shiro made a desperate, uncertain sound. 

“Come on, baby,” Keith said. “Come for me, let go.”

Shiro came with a roar, nearly bucking Keith off of him with the force of it. His cock shot come across his own chest and far enough up to hit Keith in the chin.

Keith thrust several more times, then finally spilled into that hot, wet heat. Shiro's name was on his tongue as he came, vision going white for a moment. 

He pulled out after a few moments, watching carefully as he saw his own come dripping out of Shiro's cunt. It was a beautiful sight, the white of his come standing out against the bright pink of Shiro's pussy and the velvety purple of his skin. Keith hummed in appreciation, but Shiro was too far gone to notice.

Keith stowed away the image for later consideration, then crawled up the bed to wrap his arms around Shiro. He was trembling slightly and pressed into Keith immediately. Keith pressed soft kisses to Shiro's face while his hand rubbed circles into the back of Shiro's ear, right where he liked it. He knew Shiro would come back to himself and talk to him when he was ready. For the moment, he just basked in the closeness and the smug knowledge that he'd reduced Shiro to this warm, snuggly, pliant state.

Keith heard a small sniffle, felt something wet against his neck. “Shiro?” The only response was another sniffle. “Oh my god, baby, are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

Shiro shook his head against Keith's neck, still hiding his face. 

“Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?” He still got no response. He shifted them both so he could see Shiro's face, stroking his cheek as gently as he could. “Please tell me.”

Shiro's face was a bright, vibrant violet. He chewed his lip, then said, “I've never, uh… Never thought I would…” He pressed into Keith's neck again. Keith scratched his ear again, trying to soothe him. 

“I didn't break some unwritten Galre rule, did I?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Shiro hesitated, then nodded against his neck. Keith felt his stomach drop as horror washed over him. “Oh- Oh god, Shiro did I...did I do something wrong?”

Shiro clutched him tighter. “No! No, you didn't, I promise,  _ I  _ did.”

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's fur. “I don't understand…”

Shiro took a shuddering breath. “It is….improper for a male to be taken like that. To  _ allow _ himself to be taken like that.” His voice was quiet. “Especially a warrior. If anyone finds out, I…”

“Hey,” Keith said, “I'm not planning to kiss and tell. No one has to know. We don't have to do it again if you aren't comfortable with it.”

“I...I want to do it again,” Shiro admitted. “It felt incredible. And I'm...ashamed that I enjoyed it so much and that I want it so bad.”

“Why are you ashamed? What does it matter?” Shiro peaked up at him and Keith smiled at him hopefully.

“Others would look down on me for it. Think I was a lesser warrior.”

“Do you think I'm a lesser warrior because I let you fuck me?” Keith asked, arching a brow.

“No!” Shiro said. “But...it's different for you.”

Keith continued on. “Do you think  _ I'll  _ think less of you because you enjoyed it? Because I got to take you here?” His hand slid down, finding that his cock had since retracted, leaving only the slit behind. Keith still rubbed it lightly, trailing his fingers through a mixture of slick and come.

Shiro paused, then shook his head. “No.”

Keith kissed his forehead, then rubbed their noses together. “I want you to be happy and I want to make you feel good. And fuck, seeing you like that just now… Hearing you… Fuck. You were amazing.”

Shiro's cheeks were still tinted slightly darker but his gaze was steady on Keith's. “Really?”

Keith nodded. “Absolutely. I'd give anything to do that again.”

Shiro laughed. “You don't need ti give me anything, but maybe…not again tonight. I'm not sure I can handle that again.” 

Keith laughed, too. “Okay, that's fair.” He leaned in to kiss him. “Just…remember that I'll never judge you for anything like that, or think any less of you. You already have all my respect, baby, I promise.”

Shiro grumbled, then settled into a gentle purr, rumbling against Keith's chest. “Thank you, little one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, here or on twitter, where I can be found @kaiju_erotica


End file.
